The Best Birthday Ever
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: Birthdays with our two favorite characters lead to magical connections


_Miranda paced around in the room off the ballroom. Why was she nervous, she attended hundreds of these stupid things every year. Why was this one different? Adjusting the strap on her black cocktail dress she looked at the clock once more. Two minutes and she would be expected to make her entrance. Just once she would like to walk in with everyone else and not be judged like a hawk. But she chose this life and now she must live it. Taking one last deep breath and pasting on a smile she threw open the door and stepped into the fray. Lights, camera, action she was ready. _

_The crowd turned to watch Miranda Priestly descend the stairs in a regal fashion the hem of her dress swishing in between her legs with each step. One elegant hand held a clutch and the other resting on the railing, she paused at the bottom and her assistants scurried to fall into line before she made the rounds. _

_Andrea Sachs snapped pictures of everything, not knowing what would become that magical shot. She went to the New York Mirror to write but after one of the photographers called in sick she found her calling, photography. She was now one of the mirrors best photographers, which is why she was at the party of the year, Mirnada Priestly's birthday party. There were millions of other places that Andrea wanted to be right now, Hell being one of them, but work came first. _

_She slipped in and out of the crowds hiding in the shadows to get the candid shots that she was known for while still snapping some of the high school year book photos to throw into the mix. She knew that Greg her boss wanted her to get as many shots of Miranda as possible but it was proving harder that she thought, as the woman never stood still long enough for her to get all of her in frame. The only shot she did get was Miranda sneezing and that wasn't the most attractive shot ever so she decided to keep trying. _

_Miranda was suffering an allergy attack from some woman's horrid perfume and after sneezing in pubic, horrors, for the third time she decided to make a bee line for the bathroom. She made a mental note to not invite the woman to her party ever again. It was bad enough that she had to celebrate getting older, did she have to spend the entire night in utter agony. _

_Miranda motioned for her assistants to stay and she discreetly moved to the wall so she could move through the shadows without being noticed. It may come as a surprise but Miranda had become very good at dodging the press when necessary. _

_Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor Andrea was trying to get the shots that Greg asked for when one of the models posing as waiters backed into her and spilled a drink on her. She rolled her eyes but was determined not to get mad and brushed it off before heading for the bathroom. Once inside she put down her camera and tried to mop up the spilled drink. God she thought that she was done getting drinks spilled on her when she graduated. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed Miranda walk into the bathroom until she heard the sneeze. _

"_Bless you," she said without thinking and ran a paper towel under water._

"_Andrea." Andrea's head shot up and she looked into the eyes through the mirror of an odd looking and very congested Miranda._

"_Miranda, are you alright?"_

"_Yes I'm fine. What are you doing here?"_

"_Cleaning my dress, fantastic idea having the models be waitresses by the way." _

"_I meant what are you doing at my party?"_

"_I'm a photographer."_

"_Really?" asked Miranda already losing interest in the conversation and waved her hand to dismiss Andrea, but only got an "are you crazy" look in return. _

"_You can't kick me out of the bathroom and don't breathe on me if you are sick." Andrea covered her face and took a step back from Miranda and continued to wipe down her dress before fixing her make up and dropping a packet of Clartin on Miranda's clutch before leaving with out a goodbye. _

_Miranda stared after Andrea with disbelief on her face. How dare she talk to her like that? She shook her head and realized that she couldn't be along for alone and blew her noise before reaching for her clutch to fix her makeup when she saw the Clartin. Hmm, she thought as she fingered the packet, that was odd. First it seemed like Andrea was brushing her off and then she tried to help her. _

_Miranda slipped the medicine into her clutch and rejoined the party looking for Andrea so she could place herself within her lens sight. She for some strange reason felt the need to try to help Andrea in return. She found Andrea sitting at the side snapping a picture of Irv dancing with his wife. They were both laughing and Andy was also smiling. Miranda was about to approach when her assistants appeared at her side and she noticed Andrea turn slightly to snap a picture of her conversing with her assistants. _

_It was then that the lights dimmed and Mirnada remember one important part of her birthday party, candles and singing. A huge cake was begin wheeled toward her while the band lead the guests in a out of tune version of "happy birthday." She rolled her eyes but smiled at their attempts. She thought she was far too old to be sung to let alone blow out candles but it seemed to make everyone happy so she continued to do it. Despite what people said about her Miranda liked to make people happy and if she trusted you she would do just about anything to keep that trust. So once they finished singing she leaned over the mountain of lit candles and made the same wish she made ever year and blew out her candles. _

_When the lights came back on and the smoke cleared the cake was cut and Mirnada held her piece that had the "M" on it as she walked to where she saw Andrea last except she wasn't there. She turned just in time to see the red skirt of her dress disappear around the corner and out into the street. _

_With a sigh she took a bite out of her cake and posed for thousands of pictures, before leaving early. Her assistants were dancing with the models and having fun. She let them have their fun, the night was for the young. She discreetly moved to the door and instead of moving to her car she decided to walk and catch a cab. She was still feeling sick which made her think that the woman's perfume was not the cause of her embarrassing moment. _

_She passed by a bar and noticed Andy inside with her friends. They were all laughing and talking with each other. She must have stopped for too long because Andrea waved her in, intrigued she followed._

"_Hello, Miranda how was your party? These are my friends, Lily and Doug." Miranda held out her hand and received lukewarm reactions to both of them._

"_Pleasure to meet you. My birthday was fine, although I feel far too old to be having them. You were right models being waitresses was a bad idea." She swayed for a second and placed one hand on the table to steady herself._

"_Miranda are you okay?" Andy stood up and placed a hand to Miranda's forehead, it was warm. "You have a fever, come on let's get you home. Guys I'll talk to you later. Lily great show, call you tomorrow." And with that Andrea escorted Mirnada out of the bar. _

"_What were you thinking walking around when you are sick. Don't you know you could catch your death?" Andy said in a harsh tone as they got into a cab._

"_I feel fine, just like a cold. Stop fussing."_

"_Oh yes because cold's so often have fevers. We are going to get you home." The rest of the ride was made in silence and Miranda found herself fighting sleep. That would be the ultimate embarrassment, if she feel asleep in the car. Now that she stopped she did feel sick, and she couldn't get sick. _

_They arrived at the townhouse and Miranda dragged herself in with Andrea in tow. They made the stairs together and Miranda just wanted to go to sleep._

"_No come on Mirnada you can't sleep. Come on let's get you changed." Andrea unzipped her dress and handed her a pair of pajamas. Blushing, Miranda put them on and tried not to look at Andrea who was rummaging around in her bathroom. Once she finished changing she slipped under the covers and Andrea put the medicine on the bedside table before ruffling Miranda's hair and leaving with, "get better, I'll call you tomorrow." _

_Miranda woke up the next morning and yawned as she turned over to see the time, 11am. She bolted up until she remembered that it was Saturday and her girls were at their father's for the weekend, slumping back amongst the pillows. She felt much better than she did before, probably because of the 12 hours of sleep that she got. _

_Standing in the shower she washed her short hair as she breathed in the steam, helping to clear her lungs. Padding out of the bathroom in her grey bathrobe she noticed the medicine and glass of water that lay on her bedside table. Andrea she thought, she brought her home, got her changed and rummaged around in her bathroom. She ruffled my hair, she thought as she found herself getting confused. Why? _

_Dressing in jeans, yes she did own them, and beige sweater she spent ten minutes looking for her purse and retrieving her cell phone. She brought it and the book into the study before she realized that she didn't know where her glasses where. She was currently under her bed using her cell phone as a flashlight when it rang._

"_Hello," she said trying hard to not sound like she was playing hide and go seek with glasses._

"_Miranda you sound better." Said Andrea who was cleaning her apartment. _

"_Yes I am, thank you."_

"_No problem, well I just wanted to check in. So I'll see you around." And she hung up. Miranda looked at the phone wriggled herself out from under the bed and noticed her glasses hiding behind the glass of water. Stupid things she cursed and returned to work, or at least she tried to. Her mind keep drifting to Andrea, and for the life of her she didn't know why. Frustrated she threw her glasses on the side table and began to pace. What was the matter with her?_

_It was only Andrea, just one assistant in a long line of many, why was she different? She turned the corner but was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that her chair wasn't pushed in and she walked straight into it, and fell foreword. She groaned as she sat up, okay that hurt nice job Miranda. She decided to stay on the floor for a minute where it was safe and came to the decision that she would call Andrea and invite her for drinks._

"_Hello, Andrea Sachs."_

"_Andrea," Miranda was taken aback by her brisk tone and lost what she was going to say for a second. _

"_Hello, Miranda how are you? Nice to talk to you so soon."_

"_Yes about that I was wondering if you wanted to drinks with me tonight?"_

"_What time were you thinking, because I have to finish developing these pictures. Or if you want you could come by the Mirror tonight and we could talk while I work."_

"_That would be acceptable, I'll see you at eight."_

"_Okay see you then." They hung up and Miranda put her head on the desk before returning to work. She didn't notice that she wasn't distracted anymore. Andrea was slightly confused but at the same time happy. She secretly had a crush on Miranda and now she had the chance to show Miranda that she could do something right. The ball was in Andrea's court and she was going to take advantage of it. _

_Andrea was flitting around the darkroom when she heard her cell phone go off, she had set the alarm so she would know when Miranda was due to arrive. She stepped out of the darkroom and made her way to the bathroom giving her outfit a once over. A black Donna Karen dress, that she got from the latest show she filmed, black stockings and deep maroon heels. Her long hair was swept off her neck by a large clip that created the messy chic look that was in now. Nodding she walked to the entrance at the same time Miranda stepped out of her chauffeured car. She of course looked stunning in a black Prada pantsuit and white blouse. A white trench coat completed the look. _

"_Hello, Miranda you look amazing." She said as she held open the door and allowed her eyes to deliberately roam Miranda's body. _

"_Thank you, I see you are still a size four." Replied Miranda as she watched the younger woman's eyes travel the length of her body. It was slightly unnerving to have Andrea's eyes so blatantly on her body. _

"_Yep, still a four. So I am working on the photos from the party last night. I thought I got some good ones of you so let's see." Andrea ushered the older woman to her desk when she dropped her coat and purse and followed Andrea into the darkroom. Once they closed the first door the room was completely dark and Andrea took Miranda's hand to lead her through the second door and into the actual darkroom, which was bathed in red light. _

"_The red light doesn't affect the pictures, but you need the double door so you can leave and come back without destroying the film." Andrea explained to Miranda. _

"_Really," Miranda was interested._

"_Yes, so do you want to do one of your pictures?"_

"_That would be acceptable, how do we begin." Together they exposed the photo and although it was slightly imperfect and wouldn't make it into the paper, it was precious to Andrea. _

"_Come on let's go check it out." Suggested Andrea and they left the darkroom. Miranda peered over Andrea's shoulder to see that it was a picture of her about to blow out her birthday candles. _

"_God there are so many!" She commented as she took in the amount of candles on her cake, then she cocked her head and asked, "Andrea, when is your birthday?"_

"_Today." She answered as she looked at the picture. _

"_Really, how old are you?"_

"_26," she answered as she turned to give her attention to the woman standing mere inches from her. Oh, how she wanted to kiss her. _

"_So young, why are you working on your birthday? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"_

"_My friends and I are still rebuilding our relationship since it took them this long to realize that Nate and I were not meant for each other. Things are good in small amounts but it is still pretty tense and of course they are mad at me for taking you home. And Emily is out with…she's out." Andrea said realizing that she was close to saying who Emily was out with. Not that Miranda would care but Emily was obscenely secretive and Andrea respected that._

_Mirnada felt that she should say something so she sat on the corner of the desk holding the picture in her hands and chose her words carefully. "What happened two years ago when you worked for me is water under the bridge and if they cant forgive you for trying to get ahead then I think you should question what they want from you. I must say I am surprised that you are talking to Emily still and not at all surprised that you and, what was his name, Nate are not together. The relationships that our friends think will last are rarely the ones that do. Make your own choices and don't be a afraid to defend them." _

"_Thank you Mirnada, for coming here, for allowing me to spend my birthday with someone." Mirnada looked at the girl, no woman in front of her and she decided for once in her life to throw caution into the wind and she kissed her. Andrea gasped and Miranda was about to pull away when she deepened the kiss and stepped closed to Miranda who was still on the desk. Andrea moaned into the kiss and lifted Miranda fully onto the desk and stepped between her parted legs. When air became a necessity she pulled back and looked at Andrea, her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. She had never looked more beautiful. Smiling she leaned back down and kissed her while she wrapped her legs around Andrea's waist. Andrea kissed her back before pulling back. _

"_Not here, come on." Andrea said as she held her hand out to Miranda. After a moment's hesitation Mirnada placed her hand in Andrea's and they left the office. The only evidence that they had been there was the photo that lay on Andrea's desk. _

_Andy hailed a cab and fifteen minutes later they were standing outside Andrea's apartment. Miranda normally would have looked around but she was far to busy nibbling at Andrea's neck to care. They took the stairs quickly and were soon in the apartment where Miranda leaned against the door and pulled Andrea on top of her, or at least tried to. _

"_No, I want to make love to you not fuck against a door, come on." Andrea lead Miranda to the bed. Miranda was astonished, she had never had someone say that they wanted to make love to her. She blushed and suddenly hoped that she lived up to whatever expectations Andrea had for her. They lips and bodies met on the bed and as Miranda wrapped her legs around Andrea's waist and watched how Andrea's eyes darken she found that she felt loved and wanted. She kissed Andrea back arched up into Andrea's touch. _

_She woke up a few hours later feeling someone stroking her hair, she rolled over and looked at Andrea, and said the only thing she could think to say, "happy birthday."_

"_The best ever," replied Andrea as she leaned down to gently kiss Miranda. Miranda smiled in return and wrapped her arms around Andrea, knowing right then that she would until the day she died. _


End file.
